Wing
by silverbolt1
Summary: A beautiful, lonely and hurt gargress shows up in manhatten, but is she the innocent that she claims to be?


**__**

Gargoyles:

The Wolf Adventures

**__**

Wing

By Silverbolt

E-mail: Silverbolt2012@hotmail.com

**__**

The Wolf and Aaron Conners Created by Silverbolt

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorised by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Silverbolt.

__

Authors note:

__

I've really gotta apologise for the lateness of this fic! I'd give you excuses for why but there are far too many to actually say.

But I've got to say thanks once again to Storyseeker who has been a big help to my fics and contributed a hell of a lot to this one in particular!

Oh yes and Hyperactivecat, I've gotta say thanks to her a lot, mainly because she is such a nice person and like Storyseeker she jumps on me the second I'm on MSN ; P

**__**

Previously on Gargoyles…

Elisa walked towards the door and was about to leave when Aaron spoke again. "Elisa… why exactly _didn't_ you tell me about her anyway?"

Elisa bit her lip hesitantly "I've gotta get going Aaron" she said quietly "there's some things I need to do." She left closing the door behind her.

"Yeah I thought that was the reason." He sighed as he took in Elisa's body language.

He knew exactly the reason why.

*****

A few seconds later Aaron heard a crackling noise, still with his eyes closed he spoke "Is it me or have you just got colder… Oh no!" Aaron moaned as he opened his eyes to look at Delilah "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Delilah had turned to stone. A devilish smile frozen on her lips. He tried to move his arms but found that they were stuck tight. He tried to pull his leg out of her tail but still he was trapped "Oh this is just great!" he sighed. "Talon…? Maggie…? Sharon…? Anyone? Help?" But no one answered.

Not for a long time…

*****

Victor smiled to himself "not bad." He said "Not too bad at all." Victor turned his attention to a poster of The Wolf that was stuck up over the top of the table in the hidden room. "You've caused me a lot pain in my life Wolf." He told the poster, as a knife slid out of the blaster, and with one quick swipe, he slashed the poster in half. "But soon _you_, like the rest of the world will finally know the full wrath of _Vortexx_!" He looked down at the cut poster and began to laugh. "Hmhmhmhmhm…hahahahaha…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"

~Meetings, Dates and Quarrymen Part 2~

****

The Labyrinth…

It was about noon as Elisa walked through the tunnels of the Labyrinth. She was wondering if Aaron had brought back Delilah yet.

__

It's not like I should be worried, she told herself _It's not like Delilah's with a psychopath like Thailog or anything, it's just the thought of her being with Aaron…_ she turned round a corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Her mouth opened at the sight she saw in front of her.

It was Delilah in stone sleep with… Aaron! He looked like he was asleep as well. Elisa bit her lip as she got closer and saw that Delilah had been in the middle of kissing Aaron. She couldn't help but give a little smile as she realised that the reason Aaron was still in the clones embrace was because he quite simply couldn't get out of it.

She grinned and flicked him in the ear causing him to wake up. "Uh… what?" he asked as he opened his eyes. He turned his head as much as he could towards whoever flicked him "Oh… um… Elisa…hi…" he stammered on realising who it was "…This would usually be the part where I'd say 'it's not what you think' but…"

"It's OK Aaron I can guess what's happened" Elisa said as she looked sadly at Delilah and then back at Aaron "I'm… I'm glad you've found someone." She took another glance at her clone "I'm glad _she's_ found someone." She said softly.

"You're taking this very calmly." Aaron said. "I mean don't you mind that me and your clone are…?"

Elisa shook her head "No… no I have no right in telling her what to do… I've screwed up her life enough," she sighed.

"Yeah… what with the scars and everything" Aaron replied, "I take it this is where your jacket went to?" He said as he tried to point to the clones modified jacket.

Elisa rubbed her arm "Yeah well, I sort of ruined her other one…" she mumbled.

"Well the one you've got on now isn't that bad." He said noticing the jacket she had on now; it looked just like her old one except it was a dark blue instead.

"Hey I needed a change, I feel like I've been wearing the same clothes everyday." She chuckled. "What exactly did you two do last night anyway?" she inquired.

"Oh you know the usual took her to the park, got attacked by a gang of Quarryman… got caught in an embrace whilst Delilah turned to stone…."

Elisa couldn't help but smile, Delilah dropping from a building in fear and being rescued, the two going to the park and being attacked… it reminded her of how she and Goliath first met. "Next thing you'll be telling me she said 'we're probably the only couple in the Park who don't have to worry about muggers'."

Aaron stared at her in amazement "how did you know that?" he asked.

Elisas opened her eyes wide in shock "Uh… just a guess." She mumbled. But then she quickly returned to the subject in question. "Look Aaron, if she's in love with you…" she gave a little smile "… then I… I hope you two are very happy together."

Aaron smiled back "Ta very much, but er, could you do me favour and get her OFF me?" he begged "my neck hurts like hell!"

Elisa shook her head "sorry Aaron there's nothing I can do, except…" She beamed a sly smile.

Aaron stared at her "What? Wh-what are you going to do?" he asked as Elisa began to walk off "Hey! Where are you going?"

Elisa stopped and turned round, the smile still showing on her face "To get my camera" she laughed "I have GOT to show this to Goliath and the others!"

"WHAT????" Aaron cried as Elisa began to run away laughing her head off as she did so. "ELISAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

*****

****

Quarrymen Headquarters.

Vortexx scooped up the remains of the disintegrated Quarryman and put it in a bottle, which already contained the same blue dust substance already.

He walked over to the secret room and placed the bottle down. He then removed his blaster and reattached his robotic arm. He then pressed a button on his belt and his armoured costume disappeared leaving him in his business suit.

He walked over to his desk and sat down and picked up the phone and dialled a number. Someone answered the phone at the other end "Hello." Replied Victor. "How are you?" he asked pleasantly "Some… associates of mine have been watching you for some time and I must say your work intrigues me." The other person spoke something too him. "My associates? I'm afraid I cannot divulge that information but I can tell you that they aren't… from this country exactly, but they've told me you're the best in the area of work you do…" he said.

He told the man of what services he needed. "Of course, I will pay you any price, supply you with the equipment you need…" the other person said something else "yes… yes, I suppose you'll need that as well." Said Victor, a wicked smile appearing on his face "Don't worry, I can get you that too… you'd be surprised what you can get for a bit of money." He grinned "its going to be a pleasure working with you my friend." He said as he put the phone down.

"Excellent." He said as he walked over to a table and poured himself a cup of earl grey tea. He took a sip. "Everything's moving into place… my master" he grinned. He started to laugh madly again crushing the cup with his right hand as he did so.

*****

****

One month later…

Delilah glided over the city of Manhattan towards Aaron's apartment.

She had become happier lately than she had been in a long because Aaron had had a few words with Talon and the Mutate's leader had finally agreed and given her the freedom she always wanted. 

She could go out now whenever she wanted now, as long as it was straight to Aaron's apartment, or the castle! But she didn't care it was all she ever needed. And she could go by herself with no escort or anything!

She was so deep in thought she almost didn't notice she had arrived at her lovers' home.

She landed on the balcony and wrapped her wings around herself to form an elegant cape. She slid open the glass doors and walked inside. Aaron's' dogs instantly greeted her. She gave each of them quick pettings before calling Aaron. "Aaron?" she called "Are you here?" 

"Up here." Aaron called.

Delilah looked up at the ceiling but didn't see him. "No you're not." She said.

"On the roof, I meant!" Aaron replied.

Delilah quickly walked back to the balcony and climbed to the top, to find Aaron sitting down, legs crossed and looking up at the sky. "Aaron?" she asked. "What are you doing up here?"

"Thinking" Aaron said, smiling pleasantly.

"What about?" Delilah asked as she sat down next to him.

"Just… stuff." He said mysteriously.

"Like what?" Delilah inquired smiling.

Aaron looked at her "You know… it's weird Delilah." He said "But whenever I look at you, I just… I just can't help but think that I've known you longer than I have."

Delilah's smile fell and she turned away "Oh." She said sadly as she touched her face, the face of a human whom Aaron used to love.

Aaron saw this and put his hand on her shoulder "It's not because of Elisa, Delilah." The clone looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "Delilah please don't cry, it… it's just that… that you remind of someone..."

"Who?" Delilah sniffed "Who do I remind you of, if it's not Elisa?"

Aaron sighed "Just… an old friend of mine, that's all." He gave a little smile. "You're just like her, brave, smart, strong… and more beautiful than any other creature on this Earth." Before Aaron could react Delilah threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "What was that for?" He asked as the clone pulled away from him.

"Because I love you." Delilah said. "Because before I met you I thought I would be alone." Aaron saw a tear trickle down her cheek. "Because you're the only person who doesn't see me as just a copy!"

"Because you're not." Aaron said as he pulled her closer for a hug. He lifted her chin so they could meet eye to eye; he rubbed the tears from her eyes. "Because you are Delilah… and that's all that matters to me."

They kissed.

Yuck! Mina said in disgust as she heard the two starting to giggle I _hate_ it when they do that! 

*****

****

The next day…

Use the force! Use the force! Max cried as he and the other watched Aaron play one of his computer games.

"I'm trying!" Aaron growled as he jumped in the air and used the force to pull the storm troopers up as well.

A few loud cries came from the computer screen a few seconds later followed by a large splat.

Oh yeah! I love this game, humans always think up cool things to play with! Max laughed with glee.

You're just a pup, everything's 'cool' to you Mina huffed, When you get to my age you see things a little differently 

Oh? And how old are you? Outcast inquired smartly.

Never you mind! Growled the corgi.

Ooh that old huh? The scarred wolf said slyly.

"Shut up guys, you can argue later." Aaron said as he got back to his game, but he suddenly realised that he no longer had any control of the Jedi he was playing.

The Jedi stopped what he was doing and turned round and looked at Aaron, his eyes now glowing yellow. "Hello." He said pleasantly.

"Oh great it's you." Aaron sighed as he realised who it was.

"Yes it's me…" he stopped and gave a cough. "Sorry I've just _got_ to change this voice." He said "I forgot to change it from this damn computer character, I really hate his voice, you know, it's really annoying."

"What do you want?" Aaron asked. He really wasn't in the mood for this at the moment.

"Oh just to give you a friendly warning Aaron." He said, as he chopped the arm of a storm trooper that was coming up behind him, and then various more. "Heh Heh this take me back to the old days when I was the captain of the god's guard." He sighed as he finished them all off. 

"Warning?" Aaron exclaimed "A warning about what?"

"Hmm? Oh that… just… a warning…" the Jedi said mysteriously. "Just giving you a tip… don't take off your mask OK? And… well let's just say, don't use your real name either."

"Huh?" Aaron said, "What exactly do you mean by that? Is there some reason…" he trailed off as he realised the computer characters eyes had returned to normal, just as a red lightsabre went straight though him. He fell to the floor.

Dead.

"Oh great and I forgot to save it." Aaron grumbled.

He wondered what the person had meant by his warning…

*****

****

Later…

It was nighttime as Aaron walked down the streets of Manhattan.

He was wearing his Quarryman outfit and walking with a group of other Quarrymen.

"So Anyways I'm walking down this ally way and this gargoyle, he was nine feet tall, he jumps me and thrusts this money into my hand, then he ties me up." Said one the Quarrymen to the others "Next thing I know I'm being done for holding up a grocery store… can you believe what those freaks do?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, another moron using the gargoyles as a scapegoat. Blaming the gargoyles for something they did themselves.

He hated going on these 'patrols', but it was necessary if he wanted to know what these people were doing.

But there was an upside to it as well, at least he could warn the gargoyles in advance of where the Quarrymen was patrolling so as they could stay away from them. Of course if any trouble happened he could always become The Wolf and…apprehend them.

Aaron could help but notice but see one of the members falling behind.

He stopped and waited for them to catch up. "Going a little slowly aren't we?" Aaron asked.

The Quarryman looked up "Uh… yeah I guess so." It was a woman's voice. A voice he recognised.

Becky.

Becky probably didn't realise it was him though.

Aaron noticed that they called themselves by numbers, and never referred to themselves by their real names. Probably to stop all of them being traced if the police caught one of them, they couldn't trace them if the one they caught didn't know who the others were could they?

They had only started this procedure a few weeks ago however. A few days after the Central Park incident actually.

"So… um…" Aaron started, transforming his voice a little. "… What's your story then? Why do_ you _hate the gargoyles?" He had to know why.

"Me?" Becky exclaimed. "Um… what's your story first?"

Aaron looked at her for a second. "I was forced to." Aaron said, "You'd be surprised what you do if a load of guns are pointed at your head, I don't actually have anything against those creatures" he looked at her again. "OK your turn."

Becky beckoned him closer "I… I don't have anything against them either it's just… well… I…"

"HEY! You two get back here!" shouted one of the Quarrymen.

"I guess we'd better catch up," Aaron said.

Becky nodded in agreement.

As they as the trotted quickly, but Aaron couldn't help but feel that there was someone watching them as they walked with the Quarrymen…

*****

They had walked around the blocks a few times now, and it was getting pretty late.

"Hey seven?" asked one of the Quarrymen to the lead Quarryman.

"Yes sixty three?" asked seven. "What do you want?"

"Well… um… it's just it's getting late and I'm tired."

"So?"

"Well it's just we've been out for the past couple of nights and… well we haven't actually _seen_ any."

  
"Hey just because we haven't seen one of those freaks yet doesn't mean that we won't."   
  
"Well it's not like we're gonna see one shifting through garbage, are we?"   
  
"Well you never…" number seven stopped and stared straight ahead "… know." The others stopped and stared at what they saw in front of them, in plain site.   
  
It was a gargoyle!   


A female gargoyle!

It was too dark to make out her features though, but it was defiantly a gargoyle.

  
"I don't believe it," whispered number sixty-three.  
  
They all stared as they watched it take off a lid to one of the garbage and started to rummage through the can, humming a little tune to itself.  


"Let's get it!" said the leader. The all nodded most of them drawing guns.

Becky stopped behind. "You're not going as well are…you?" she turned round to talk to the person she had been talking to before hand, but he was gone…

*****

"POW, POW! I'm Jango Fett!" giggled little Emma Simpson as she and her parents walked out of the cinema.

"Well I hope you don't loose your head like he did." Laughed her father.

"I certainly hope you don't want to be a bounty hunter Sweetie." Her mother said "Remember when you saw Power Rangers? I still can't look Mrs. Peterson in the face after what you did to her son."

"He started it." Emma protested "He tried to take over the world."

"I'm sure he was Honey." Her father sighed.

"But I don't want to be a power ranger or a bounty hunter anyway." Emma replied.

"Oh? And what do you want to be?" Asked her mother.

"A werewolf." Her daughter said casually.

"What???" he parents cried together.

"You know, a werewolf." She repeated "I want to be one, they're so cool! I've been reading up on them at school and they're really cool!"

Her parents looked at each other "Um, honey werewolves aren't real."

"Yes they are!" protested Emma "I keep telling you I see one fall past my window some times. I keep trying to take photographs but he's to quick!" She gestured to the Polaroid camera she had round her neck "I wear it just in case I see him." she said.

"Honey it's just your imagination, there aren't any werewolves in Manhattan or any where else for that matter"

"But…"

"Sweetie, just forget this nonsense OK?" her mother told her. "We'll take you for a pizza tomorrow if you do, how about that?"

Emma thought about it for a moment "'Kay." She answered.

The three started off home, until Emma started falling behind as she saw a familiar creature high above her…

*****

The gargoyle picked through the garbage, humming a little tune. It was female though her features were in darkness. 

The Quarrymen moved stealthily up to the lone female gargoyle who was completely oblivious to the danger she was about to face as she rummaged through the garbage.

"Don't move gargoyle!" sneered the lead Quarryman.

"Hmm?" The gargoyle looked up to see the humans pointing various weapons at her, from guns to quarryhammers.

Her eyes widened as she backed away in fear tripping over the cans and falling on her backside, before quickly scrabbling away on all fours.

"After it!" The leader cried as they chased after it.

The gargoyle ran, down the street panicking, and stopping, looking for somewhere to hide, until she ran into a dead end alleyway.

"We've got it now!" the leader cried.

*****

"Goliath, I don't understand. Why are we going to that part of the city if that's where Aaron told us Quarrymen patrols are going on there?" said Lex as he, Goliath and Hudson glided over the city.

"We vowed to protect all of this city." Said Goliath "As long as the Quarrymen exist, _all_ of Manhattan needs to be protected."

"What if they attack us?" Lex asked.

"We can handle them lad." Replied Hudson. "We did it before, after all."

"I guess you're right." Agreed Lex as he looked down at the buildings, something caught his eye "hey! Isn't that Aaron?" Lex asked in surprise as he saw the werewolf race across the tops of buildings.

"But I though the lad was with the Quarrymen tonight."

As soon as he had said that a loud bang, that sounded like it was coming from a gun, was heard followed by a scream.

A scream of pain!

"I think I know why he is in that form now." Goliath said quickly as he dived down following the Wolf, being closely followed by the others

*****

"Please! Stop! Don't hurt me!" Begged the female gargoyle as she backed away into a wall.

"HA! Of course we're gonna hurt you" sneered the lead Quarryman as he pulled up a gun.

But before he could aim it, the female lunged at him, smacking the gun out of his hand before throwing him against the wall.

"Ahh!!!" he screamed before falling unconscious to the fall.

The female looked up just in time to see another Quarryman unload a bullet into her arm, she screamed in pain as the Quarrymen advanced on her…

*****

Becky stood from a distance as she watched the scene unfold as the Quarry attacked the female, kicking her…

Punching her…

Then the world around Becky blacked out.

*****

The Wolf stood behind Becky and grabbed as she fell to the floor.

He didn't want her to see this.

He ran at the Quarrymen and tapped one on the shoulder. The human turned round to be met with a fist and went flying, knocking a few others over as well.

The Quarrymen stopped their assault to look at The Wolf.

"Oh Shit." Whispered one as he was picked up in the air and thrown into a wall. The others backed away

**__**

"Oh you back away from me but you find it easy enough to hurt a woman huh?" The Wolf growled. **_"You people are nothing, but cowards!"_**

"I'll show you who's a coward!" Roared one of the men as he lunged at him with a knife.

He was instantly thrown into a Dumpster.

The Wolf didn't notice the sound of a camera going off.

The others looked at each other uncertainly before running away. "Let's get out of here!"

The Wolf didn't bother with going after them. He turned towards the injured gargoyle on the floor, just as Goliath and the other two gargoyles landed.

**__**

"Nice of you to turn up." The Wolf said, **_"could you guys have been any slower?"_**

"We got here as fast as we could." Goliath growled. "It was a good thing you where here Aaro--"

**__**

"Hey do you mind?" The Wolf barked. **_"You wouldn't mind calling me Wolf in this form or when I've got my mask on? It's pointless me having a secret identity if everyone keeps calling by my real name you know!" _**He growled. He looked at the female lying unconscious on the fall. **_"Looks like she got pretty beat up." _**He said quietly.

Lex was crouching next to her looking for injuries. "She's been shot!" Lex said, "She looks like she's taken a beating too."

**__**

"You know who she is?" The Wolf asked.

Goliath shook his head "No." the gargoyle looked at the female closely.

She had bluish green skin, golden yellow hair and large horns on her forehead that reminded Goliath of Brooklyn's own horns. She wore a tunic over her body and a simple loincloth that reached down to her knees.

But there was one thing that he noticed above all…

"Goliath…" Lex gasped. "She's only got one wing!" 

*****

Emma ran away once she had taken some photos.

She couldn't believe her luck, until someone grabbed her shoulder "Emma!" Shouted her mother. "Where the hell did you think you were doing running off like that????"

"M-mommy?" Emma gasped.

"Oh you're in big trouble now missy!" Her father said.

"B-but…"

"No buts Emma! You never, ever run off on your own and scare us like that!" her mother screamed "You. Are. Grounded!"

"But mommmmmmmmm!" Emma protested as her mother dragged her home.

*****

****

Eerie building, medical wing, some time later…

"Well we've removed the bullet and I'm glad to say she'll make a full recovery once she goes into stone sleep." Said Xanatos smartly.

"Great another female," said Broadway happily before Angela gave him a look "What? We need more of them don't we?" he protested.

"Father, where did she come from?" Angela asked ignoring her mates' comment.

"We don't know exactly." Goliath replied. "I'm sure she can tell us once she awakens."

"I'm more concerned about why she's only got one wing." Lex said miserably, "no wonder she was down on the ground." 

"Were there any other gargoyles?" Angela asked.

"Nope, it was just her." Lex answered.

"It's almost sunrise." Xanatos pointed out.

"Yes." Goliath agreed "Lexington, Hudson and I will stay here to greet her when she awakens, the rest of you return to the castle. We'll introduce her to you a little later on."

The other's left, leaving the three to enter the room, which held the wounded gargoyle.

"She beautiful." Lex said as he walked closer to her. He never got a good look at her before hand.

"The fools… the fools…" the female whispered as she turned to stone, leaving a look of confusion on Lex's face at the comment.

*****

****

Nightfall…

The gargoyles roared as they came out of stone sleep.

The female screamed and smashed out of her stone skin, giving a cough as she spat out some stone.

She rubbed her head "Uh… those stupid fools!" she moaned "Why did they attack me for…?" she stopped talking and looked up to see Goliath, Lex and Hudson looking at her curiously.

She let out an ear-piercing scream, as she fell off the bed she had been placed on the night before.

She hit her head on the floor, her lower loincloth flapping to the side of her body.

The males suddenly slapped their hands to their eyes at the sight, all of them going red in the cheeks.

The woman, realising this, quickly covered herself and rushed to the corner of the room, her back pressed tightly against it. "St-stay away from me!" She cried

Lex looks at the others before Hudson moved closer "It's all right lass! You're among friends now. No one is going to harm ye. Those ruffian quarrymen are long gone now."

Wing relaxed a little "Wh-where am I?" she asked quietly. 

Yuir in New York City lass! My name's Hudson, like the river. This is Goliath and Lexington."

Lex waved a little shyly "Hi."

The woman looked at all of them nervously.

Lex jumped at her quickly, causing her to jump back in shock "its okay! You're safe now! We won't let anything bad happen to you! I'm Lex by the way! Have u been in NY long? Do u have a clan...?" He was obviously very excited and didn't realise he was babbling.

The female instantly burst into tears at the mention of the word clan. Lex looked at Hudson, wondering at what he had said wrong.

"There, there now, lassie! What be the matter?"

The female gargoyles crying turned into sniffles "I... I don't have a clan... I'm the only one… the only one left…" She burst into more tears.

Hudson's eyes took on a sad and sympathetic look "I'm sorry! We lost our clan too, long ago…"

"Do you have a name?" Goliath asked.

The female looked at him, she seemed quite frightened by him, but it's not often you see such a huge and imposing creature. "M-my name? I… I call myself W-Wing."

"Why do you call yourself that?" Lex asked, before his eyes widened at his stupidity, as the female called Wing continued crying louder than ever. "Oh God, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't mean that! I forgot you only have one…" he said apologetically.

"LEX!" Hudson shouted.

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry 'bout Lexington. He's not usually this bull headed. But may I ask? What happened to your missing wing lass?

"I... I... lost it." Wing said tearfully "Hu-humans did it… when I was escaping from them."

Hudson's eyes blazed, as did Goliath's and Lex's on hearing that.

Wing bit her lip nervously "I was little, humans attacked my clan, they told me to run as the humans… k-killed them!" tears rolled down her cheeks "Some followed me to a cliff… I tried gliding off but the sun came up, I fell." She gave a sniff "When I woke up, I found my wing… but it wasn't on meeeeeeeeeeeee!" She continued to cry again.

Lex looked at her sadly, before creeping up to her and giving her a hug, stroking her back to try and comfort her. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Wing shrieked and pushed Lex away.

Lex looked at a little frightened at the angry stare she was giving him. "Wh-what did I do?" he protested.

Wing realised what she was doing and calmed down a bit. "I-I'm sorry I just… I just don't like people touching me." Wing said apologetically.

"It's OK." Lex replied.

"How long have you been in Manhattan?" Goliath asked, trying to change the subject.

"A… a few days I guess." Wing replied

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Hudson asked.

"No"

"Where did you come from anyway?" Lex asked.

"Um…"

"Why don't we save the questions until later? She's been through a lot!" said Goliath.

"You're right." Agreed Lex.

"Well since you have nowhere to go. May I ask if you would do us the honour of staying at our home with my clan? It is well protected and there is plenty of room, plus you look as if you could need a hot meal inside of you, and you would be around other gargoyles!

"There are more of you?" gasped Wing.

"There are eleven others."

"That many?" gasped Wing "I never had that many in my clan."

"Hey! Why don't you come with us and we'll introduce you to everyone?

Wing's eyes brightened "I would like that," she smiled "very much!"

"Great! Come on!" Lex grabbed her claw and excitedly pulled her out of the room to introduce her to the others.

Goliath and Hudson smiled at Lex's reaction; she truly was a beauty to behold.

No wonder Lex was over excited…

*****

Wing walked through the corridors of the castle staring in awe at all the beautiful paintings and tapestries that decorated the walls.

"This is where you live?" Wing asked in wonder.

"Oh yeah, me and the other's have lived here for over a thousand years." He chuckled.

"A thou- A THOUSAND YEARS????" Wing gasped. "But how…?"

"It's a long story." Lex sighed.

"I look forward to hearing it sometime." Wing replied.

Goliath, Wing, Hudson and Lex walked to the courtyard where Angela, Graeme and Ariana instantly greeted them.

"Hey Goliath I…" Graeme froze when he saw Wing "WHOA!"

Wing eyed him curiously "Hello?"

Angela walked up to the newcomer "Hi, I'm Angela."

"Hello." The one winged gargoyle said "My name's Wing."

Angela watched as Wing unfolded her one wing, to explain the name, she had to stop herself from cringing. "You poor thing." She said sympathetically.

"Yeah well I lost in when I was young. I don't like to talk about it really." Wing said quietly.

"I understand." Angela said gently.

"I'm Ariana." Said the young gargoyle as she raced up to the newcomer.

"And I'm Graeme." Said the green gargoyle. He was obviously interested in her, as he looked her up and down.

Wing saw this and rolled her eyes before shaking the boys hand "How do you do?"

Lex saw this too and gave the son of Brooklyn a dirty look.

"What?" he protested at Lex.

Angela gave a little sigh, this scene looked familiar to her. "So where are you from?" she asked.

"Oh… here and there." Wing said casually. "I don't really have a home. I go where I want and where there's something to eat." As if on queue, her stomach began to rumble loudly.

Lex smiled "Hey are you hungry?" he asked "I can take you down to the kitchen if you want."

"What's a kitchen?" Wing asked.

"One of the humans greatest inventions." Broadway said as he walked in chewing a bread roll.

"Hello." Wing said as Broadway shook her hand.

As Wing gave her greetings to Broadway, she spotted Bronx and Nudnik trot through the doorway.

"What are those…?" She would have said 'things' if the two Garg-beasts hadn't pounced at her, baring their teeth and barking at her loudly. "Get off! Get off me you mangy beasts!" Wing cried as she tried to push them off.

"Nudnik! Bronx! Stop that!" Lex, Broadway and Graeme as they pulled the crazy mutts off the terrified female.

They stopped trying to attack her, but continued to growl anyway.

"I'm sorry about that." Apologised Lex as he off a hand to pull up Wing "They don't usually do that."

"Humph!" Wing snorted as she dusted down her clothes. "Have you ever thought of putting those things on leashes?" she snarled.

"Hey I'm sorry, they're usually good with people." Lex protested. "They just need some time to get used to you."

Wing stepped away from the dogs nervously. "I'll have to get used to them as well." She muttered.

"Come on I'll take you to the kitchen." Lex said.

Wings eyes brightened "Okay!" she said smiling a little.

"I'll take you down too!" Graeme said suddenly.

"No it's okay." Wing said, "I don't think I need two creatures showing me the kitchen."

"Oh… all right." The jade green gargoyle sighed, as he watched Lex show Wing the way to the kitchen.

Hudson watched as the two of them left the courtyard "did any of you hear the way she called us creatures?"

"She must still be a little shocked from the attack." Goliath said.

"Ay… but when have you ever heard anyone refer to their own people as creatures?

"Hmm… yes... that is a point." Goliath agreed.

"I think that perhaps we should keep a close eye on her... at least for now until we're sure that she can be trustworthy. I've always trusted Bronx's instincts and if he's sure that there's something not right with this young one then we'd do well to heed his warnings." The ancient gargoyle said.

"But did you see she only had one wing?" Angela said, "poor thing."

"Yes. I can't deny that. And she's a right beauty if anything, as I'm sure Lex and Graeme here can testify by." Goliath answered looking at Graeme with a grin.

"I… er… er…" Graeme answered blushing brightly.

"Graeme got a cru-ush!" Ariana sang teasingly.

"Shut up!" her brother snarled, blushing even brighter.

"Yes you do! Yes you do!" She replied with glee.

Hudson smirked at the two until the boy attempted to strangle his sister "all right you two, that'll do." he said as he broke the children apart.

"I wonder how Lexington is doing?" Goliath wondered.

"Considering who he's with! I'd say pretty well!" Hudson answered.

"You don't think he's…?" Broadway wondered.

"Judging by the way he was all over her on the way here, I'd say definitely!" Hudson laughed.

*****

"This castle is wonderful!" Wing exclaimed on the way to the kitchen. "But why is it all the way up on top of this building?" she asked.

"It was to break the spell that turned us to stone for a thousand years." Lex said, "To break the spell, the castle had to rise above the clouds."

"Spell?" Wing exclaimed "As in magic???"

"Well sure." Lex replied.

"I thought magic was only in stories." She said.

"You'd be surprised to hear how many things are real when they were only supposed to be in stories. I mean before I met King Arthur I thought he--" 

"KING ARTHUR??????" Wing cried "You mean he's real?????"

"You've heard of him?" The cyborg asked curiously.

"Well I… I read about him in a book I found in someone's garbage once." She explained.

"Oh." Lex said.

"Oh!" Wing exclaimed, as she jumped back in alarm.

"Wha-what?" Lex cried in alarm at her reaction "What is it?"

"What is THAT thing?" Wing cried stepping backwards and pointing at something in a corner of the wall.

"What? That thing?" Lex asked as he looked at the security camera moving back and forth "it's a security camera." 

"A sec-ur-it-y cam-er-ra?" Wing repeated the words. "What does it do?"

"Oh, it just sees what everything's doing in the building." He explained.

"It is like a spy?" Wing asked.

"Yeah kinda." Lex said "I know everything about the security of this place." He boasted.

__

"Really?" Wing asked with sudden interest. "What else do you know?"

"Oh you know, this and that, the computers systems, the networks, really technical stuff."

"I'd like to see these things some time." Wing said, as she strangely smiled as she and Lex walked on.

*****

"Ah. Here we are!" He said excitedly as he saw the entrance to the kitchen, a few minutes later.

As they walked into the kitchen Wing gasped at all the kitchen utensils littered around the room. "What strange things!" she exclaimed as she picked up a rolling pin.

"Yeah." Lex agreed "But they sure have better food than they had in the old days."

"What's that thing?" Wing asked curiously, pointing to a box on one of the surfaces, with a clear front.

"Oh that's a microwave." Lex said absentmindedly.

Wing waved at it and waited. When nothing happened she waved again.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Lex inquired.

"Waving to it." Wing said "But why isn't it waving back?" She asked.

Lex laughed.

"What so funny?" Wing asked.

"That's… not exactly what a microwave does." Lex said. "It cooks food."

"Oh." Wing said sheepishly, "What's that thing?" she asked with sudden interest, at an oven.

"Oh that's an oven, that cooks food too."

"How many things do humans need to cook food? Why can't they just use a fire instead."

"It's just easier this way." Lex explained. 

"Oh."

They were silent for a few minutes before Lex broke the silence. "Do you want a sandwich?" he asked.

Wing nodded. "Yes please."

Lex walked over the refrigerator to get some chicken out of it when he realised that Wing was looking over his shoulder. "Yes?" he asked.

"What's this thing?" she asked.

"It's just a refrigerator" he said, "it just keeps food cool."

Wing pushed past him and looked into it

"Look at all these wonderful things!" Wing said as she started rummaging through it.

Lex didn't hear what she said; he was paying more attention to what was bobbing up and down in front of him. He swallowed hard as her tail swept from side to side.

Wing stopped looking in the refrigerator and pulled out some chicken and some cheese. She was about to say something when she suddenly realised that Lex had a very blank look on his face.

"Were you looking at my butt?" she asked. There was a hint of annoyance in her voice, when she realised where the cyborg had been gazing.

"Well… I… um…" Lex stammered at the annoyed look on her face.

"Well?" Wing snapped.

"Well what?" Lex asked.

"Do you want to touch it?"

"Wh-what?" Lex gasped.

Wing moved closer, putting the food on the table "I said… do _you_ want to touch it?"

"I… I… I… Okay!" he gulped.

It was a shame that Brooklyn and Sata chose this exact moment to come in and say hello to the new gargoyle.

"Hey Lex!" Brooklyn greeted and asked, "How's it going? Is this the new girl?" 

Lex cursed under his breath. "Uh… yeah it is." He waved his hand in the direction of the two new comers "Wing this is Brooklyn and Sata. Brooklyn, Sata this is Wing."

"Pleased to meet you." the two lovers replied as they each shook her hand in turn. 

"So where do you come from?" Sata asked Wing.

"It's been so long I don't actually remember where I did originally come from." Wing shrugged. "I'm a traveller you see."

"You must have had a lot of adventures." Brooklyn said.

"Yeah a few, but it was hard having only one wing and all."

"I'm not surprised." Sata said sympathetically.

"Uh… Brooklyn?" Lex said, as he motioned for his rookery brother to move over to him as the to females chatted.

"Yeah?"

"Well… uh…. I was wondering if you two could, um… you know…" Lex said nervously.

"Leave?" Brooklyn asked, "Why do you want us to… oh!" The brick red gargoyle suddenly smiled coyly "Am I guessing you want to be alone with her?" He smirked.

"Well, I, er…"

"Hey this is great Lex!" Brooklyn smiled "You finally found someone!"

"Well I don't know about that." Lex said "I just…" he didn't want to say anything about what Wing had said before hand.

"Bro. Come on, don't be a wuss! Just go in there, impress her and she'll be putty in your hands." He grinned.

"You think so?"

Brooklyn shrugged "probably?" Brooklyn said as he and Lex walked back over to the two females. "Hey Sata we've gotta get going." Brooklyn told his mate.

"Oh? How come…" Brooklyn winked at her and hinted at the two other gargoyles. "OH! I see… yes we must be going, it was a pleasure talking to you Wing-chan." Sata said before she and Brooklyn left, leaving Lex and Wing together.

"So…" Lex started as Wing made the chicken and the cheese into a sandwich that she instantly wolfed down. "Wow you must be hungry?" He exclaimed.

"Mmm… yes I haven't eaten properly for a couple of days, food from the garbage cans isn't very filling you know."

"So why did you come to Manhattan anyway?" Lex asked curiously.

"I just did." Wing replied "I hid on a train and this is where I ended up." She continued to get some more chicken and cheese and ate that quickly. "I probably won't stay here long though." She said.

"WHAT?" Lex cried "But you just got here! Why would you go if you've found your own kind again?"

"I told you, I travel around a lot." She gave a sigh "Besides I don't think I fit in here, all these strange things, I don't go into cities much I usually live in caves and forests." She explained.

"Bu-but y-you don't have to!" Lex stammered "y-you could live h-here with my clan."

Wing's eyes opened wide with hope but her expression became unhappy again "I… I couldn't… your clan might not want me around." She said sadly.

"Yes they would! They'd be glad to have you, our kind are a dying race, we need to stick together."

"But what about the humans?" Wing asked, "Those people who tried to kill…"

"Those Quarrymen are jerks!" Lex snapped "They're just stupid humans who think they are so big! They're nothing, but idiots with the brains the size of walnuts, and they need a diagram to find out what two plus two is! Those Quarrymen are so… are you all right?" Lex asked as he noticed that Wings talons were crushing the work surface they were standing by.

"I'm fine!" Wing said through gritted teeth, her eyes blazing red "I… I… I… was just thinking about how horrible those people are."

"Ah, don't worry about it." Lex answered kindly "they've never get anything right, besides we'll probably get rid of them one day, we did once before you know."

"I hope so." Wing said quietly. "I want to join your clan Lex." She said suddenly "I want to be part of your family." She moved her hand towards Lex's own.

Lex gulped. "That's… great." He was a little disappointed why she pulled away nervously.

"Do I have to do anything to join?" Wing asked.

"Yeah you've got to kill a hundred humans." Lex said evilly.

"WHAT????" Wing cried, "YOU MONSTERS!!!!!!"

"Hey! Hey! Take it easy Wing!" Lex cried, "I was kidding! I was kidding!"

Wings eyes stopped blazing red "Oh." She said, her cheeks going red.

"I guess I shouldn't have said that."

"May I speak to Goliath?" The golden haired gargoyle asked.

"Sure." The cyborg said excitedly, as he led the newcomer out of the kitchen.

Wing just smiled at him, Lex couldn't help but smile back. There was innocence in the smile, but he could stop looking at her backside as they walked…

*****

"Mother!" Angela cried as Demona landed on the walls of the castle.

"Hello Angela." Demona replied returning the hug that her daughter had just given her, "And how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you mother."

"You said there was someone you wanted me to meet?" Demona asked curiously.

Angela nodded "Yes, we found a new gargoyle, she was being attacked by the Quarrymen."

"What? How dare they?" Demona snarled, flapping her wings angrily.

"Mother please calm down." Angela said quickly. "I don't want you to act like that in front of Wing."

"Wing?" Demona inquired "why is she called 'Wing'?"

Angela gave a sigh "She only has one wing mother, she lost one a long time ago."

"Humans did it didn't they?" Demona growled.

"Partly yes mother." She saw her mother give a scowl "Mother please promise you won't get angry?"

Demona thought about it for a moment "Very well my daughter."

Angela gave her a quick hug as she led her mother into the castle.

*****

"Can't catch me-ee!" Delilah giggled as she ran through the corridors of the castle.

**__**

"Oh yes I can!" The Wolf shouted as he chased after her on all fours.

Delilah loved this game so much!

Aaron had asked her where she wanted to go tonight and Delilah wanted to go to the castle.

She liked the castle, it was so interesting to look around, and… it just felt so much like home. But it wasn't, she reminded herself, the Labyrinth was her home, so it probably always would be? Besides Aaron told her that there was a newcomer and she wanted to meet them.

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Hudson walking round the corner until it was to late.

They knocked into each other but luckily they both managed to stay standing.

"Well, hello lass," The old gargoyle said happily as he looked at his embarrassed pupil.

"I'm… I'm sorry teacher I…" But that was as far as the hybrid got as she heard The Wolf let out a cry.

**__**

"Look out!" He yelped, as he came racing towards them, unable to stop himself in time.

Both Delilah and Hudson jumped out of the way as The Wolf skidded past them and into a wall with a thud.

The two gargoyles rushed to The Wolf as he fell on his back and transformed into Aaron.

"Wolf are you all right?" Delilah cried as she picked him up.

"I'm fine Susan!" Aaron said giddily.

Delilah just smiled and gave a sigh.

After Aaron had regained some sense Hudson spoke. "It's nice to know you've found someone lass." He smiled at Delilah. "Even if he is an odd choice."

Delilah blushed slightly. "Thank you teacher."

"And that was an interesting photograph I must say." Hudson said slyly.

"Yeah well…" Aaron's cheeks went red underneath his mask, as Delilah held his hand and leaned on him.

"I'm glad I met Aaron." Delilah sighed as she closed her eyes and laid her on his shoulder.

"Hey is that Angela?" Aaron asked, as he saw the lavender gargoyle come towards them.

Delilah's eyes opened wide and looked to see her half sister, with a scowl.

Before Aaron knew what was happening Delilah grabbed him and kissed him fiercely.

A few seconds she pulled away and turned to see Angela who was staring at her. "Oh! Hello _Angela_." She said acidly, "I didn't see you there. I was kissing my new _boyfriend_."

"So I see." Angela said smiling "I'm very happy for you."

Delilah's cheeks went red with fury even though her face showed no expression. "He's so wonderful to me." Delilah said as she put her arms round his neck.

"Delilah what are you… Ow!" Aaron howled as Delilah kicked him stealthily in the back of the leg.

"Aaron says I'm the only girl for him, he said I'm the most beautiful woman in the world." She said, turning not to sound angry as she saw Angela still smiling happily, but instead tried to sound very confident and seductive.

Aaron was going completely red in embarrassment of the way Delilah was acting, luckily he had his mask on.

Angela looked at Delilah oddly "Well I…"

"Well obviously he must be blind or incredibly stupid to say such a thing." Said a spiteful female voice from behind Angela.

Delilah gasped as she recognised the voice, as that of the gargoyle whom she was partly made from. "Demona!" she squealed.

"Demona?" Aaron asked, "Isn't that the other woman you're made from?"

Delilah nodded awkwardly, she'd lost all the confidence she had had a few seconds ago and now was rubbing her arm nervously.

"I heard what you said." Demona said, her voice had a slight hint of disgust "My dear clone were you trying to make my daughter jealous."

Delilah looked at the floor "no." she mumbled.

"You never could lie could you?" She sneered.

"Hey leave her alone!" Aaron growled.

Demona looked at Aaron, with disgust "A human…" she said slowly. "Well I can't say I'm surprised." She sneered "Of _course!_ If you had the _detectives_ DNA it shouldn't be any surprise that you would look for a different species to love… though love isn't a word you know is it you little slut?" She snapped.

Delilah backed away, not showing any signs of defending herself.

"Hey! Back off!" Aaron shouted.

"Why should I?" Demona hissed "Look at her, that's all she is, a soulless little whore who was desperate to be used and went for the first thing she laid eyes on." Demonas eyes burn bright red "and _you_ probably let her? I bet the only reason you hang around with her is to use her, because that's the only thing her body is good for, and with a face like hers… Well I can't say it was attractive before hand, but now it's even wor…" Before she could say any more, her clone slapped her round the face.

"STOP IT!" Delilah cried, "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" With that she ran as fast as she could away from the scene sobbing loudly.

Demona put a hand to her reddening cheek "Why that little…" She was going to run after her but Angela stood in her way.

"Mother stop! It was your fault she did that." Angela gave her mother a cold stare "You had no right to speak to her like that."

"You saw what she was trying to do..."

"I know mother, I know."

Aaron was looking at Demona in pure anger as he stormed up to her. "Don't… You… EVER hurt her!" He said slowly, his eyes glowing red as a warning.

"Or what?" The immortal sneered.

Aaron gave a low growl, "You had no right to say those things."

"I have every right, you have no idea what that clone has put me through."

"What? I suppose existing is one of them."

"Yes."

"Being part Elisa?"

"Yes."

"Not wanting to be alone like you?"

Demona fell silent, hatred showing on her face. "How…dare you?"

"Mother stop!" Angela cried "Please? Just… stop this nonsense, just leave Delilah alone."

Demona took another look at Aaron before turning her attention back towards her daughter. "Fine." She huffed, "I won't hurt her."

"Promise?" Angela asked.

"Yes… I… promise." She said as she saw Aaron run off to find Delilah.

*****

"This city is beautiful." Wing whispered as she looked over the side of the castle, with Lex.

"Yeah…it sure is." The cyborg agreed, "But not as beautiful as you." He said unintentionally.

"What?" Wing gasped as she looked at Lexington in surprise.

Lex went pale. Did he just say what he thought he just said???? "Uh… well I… what I meant to say was… was that…" Wing put a finger to his lips.

"I think I know what you're trying to say." She said, smiling slowly.

"You do?"

"Yes…" Wing hissed, leaning closer "…I do."

Lex gave a whimper as he moved closer, not hearing the sobs coming closer towards them, until it was too late.

A moment later, a white haired gargoyle, blinded by tears ran into both Lex and Wing causing them all to end up in a big heap on the floor.

"Why you stupid idiot!" Wing yelled at the gargoyle "Get off me now!"

The distressed gargoyle pulled her self out of the heap and backed away, still sniffing back tears. "I'm sorry." she sobbed "I-I didn't mean too."

"Wing!" Lex protested, he looked at Delilah "Delilah? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"It… it's nothing," she said quietly "Just leave me alone."

Wing looked at Delilah thoughtfully, before turning her attention towards the cyborg. "Lex, could you leave me and, Delilah, is it, for a moment? Maybe she wants to talk her problems out?" She smiled kindly, though it looked like she was trying hard to keep the smile.

Lex sighed, "Sure I suppose I could just have a talk with Goliath whilst you're doing that." He suggested.

"If you would?" Wing replied.

With that Lex ran off on all fours, down the battlements.

Once he was gone Wing sat down on the wall and looked at Delilah. "You can stop staring at my wing now." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Delilah went red in the face as she realised that she _had_ been staring at the green gargoyles one and only wing. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"It's OK." Wing sighed "You're not the first to stare like that, I mean I never really used to glide that much so I don't know what I'm missing, besides," She said looking up "Your dogs seem to get on fine and they don't have wings."

"They're not my dogs." Delilah said, "I don't live here."

"Oh?" Wing inquired "Are you a traveller as well?"

The hybrid shook her head "No, I just live in the Labyrinth, with my clan."

"You mean there are other clans in New York?" Wing exclaimed.

Delilah nodded "Yes,"

"I'd like to meet them some time." The one winged gargoyle said. But then she moved back to the subject before hand. "Why were you crying?" Wing asked.

Delilah turned away from the gargress "It's nothing." She whispered.

"So 'nothing' made you cry?" Wing asked not convinced.

Delilah sat down on the wall and put her face in her hands "She's just so horrible to me!" she sobbed.

"Who is?" Wing asked, moving closer towards the upset gargoyle.

"Demona." She replied not looking up. "She's so horrible to me when I never did anything to her, but exist."

"Why would someone hate just because of that?" Wing asked as she moved closer to Delilah, curious about whom this Demona was?

"It's because of what I am," Delilah explained "It's because of how I was made."

"I'm afraid you lost me," Wing said confused of what the woman meant, "What exactly do you mean by… 'Made'?" 

"I was made in a laboratory." The white haired gargoyle sighed, "Demona hates me because I was her replacement… because I'm part her, I…"

"YOU'RE A CLONE?????" wing cried, causing Delilah to edge back in fear, but nodded.

"Yes," She could see the disgust in the other gargoyles' face. "You hate me too!" she said quietly, getting up "You think I'm a monster as well!"

Wing's expression quickly changed "No, no!" she cried, "Of course not, I was just a little… surprised, that's all. I didn't know you gargoyles cloned yourself."

"We don't," Delilah said coldly "I was made just to be a servant, not to be free like Goliath's clan."

"Oh… I see," Wing said rubbing her arm, nervously, "and your face? What's with…?"

I don't want to talk about it," the scarred gargoyle snapped.

"I'm sorry." Wing apologised. "Look about this Demona character," she said, trying to move away from the previous subject, "Don't let her walk all over you like that, just because you're a clone doesn't mean you're any less of a gargoyle than she is." She put a hand on the hybrids shoulder.

"Thank you Wing." Delilah said as she gave a little smile. "That made me feel better, just like the Wolf does."

"Wolf?" Wing asked, "Who's the Wolf?"

"My boyfriend." Delilah said happily. "He's wonderful, he treats me so nice."

"But he's a wolf, can't say he's much of a looker." Wing replied.

"Oh, he has a human form." Delilah replied blushing a little.

"_Really?_" Wing said with sudden interest, neither of them noticed a raven flying towards them _very_ quickly "And… and what exactly is his human name?" She asked anxiously.

"Oh his name is…" Before she could say Aaron's name she let out a scream of pain and fell to her knees, clutching her sides in agony.

"Delilah! What's wrong?" Wing cried, before the raven flew at her, squawking viciously and trying to tear her face off. "AHHH! GET OFF YOU STUPID BIRD! GET OFF!" She screeched tossing her arms about trying to hit the bird, whilst Delilah was in absolute agony.

"Delilah!" Aaron cried as he ran up to the clone, followed closely by Lexington who quickly went to Wing's aid.

The raven took a look in Aaron's direction and flew off with a final squawk onto one of the higher parts of the castle.

"Wing, are you all right?" Lex asked with concern, as helped her up, because the bird had caused her to fall over.

"I'm fine!" She snapped.

"Animals really don't like you, do they?" Lex chuckled.

"I've never got on with them." Wing huffed as she brushed herself down.

They both looked in Delilah's direct and saw Aaron kneeling besides her. "What happened to her?" Lex asked.

"I don't know." Wing replied "She just fell over in pain, just before that raven attacked me."

They both walked over to the two lovers as Delilah stopped screaming. "Delilah? Delilah can you hear me?" Aaron cried.

The hybrid slowly opened her eyes, "Wolf man?" Delilah whispered as she looked into the werewolf's eyes.

Aaron gave a gasp as he looked at Delilah's eyes.

"Wolf, what is it?" 

"Your… your eyes…" Aaron said slowly.

"What about them?" The confused gargoyle asked.

"They were… I thought they had… I mean for a second I could have sworn they were… blue?"

"But I don't have blue eyes." Delilah pointed out, "Neither Elisa or Demona have blue eyes, so why should I?"

"Yeah… it must have been my imagination." Aaron said doubtfully.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Wing asked putting a comforting hand on the clone's shoulder.

"I'm fine yes… I just… I don't know, my back hurt all of a sudden and I saw…" Delilah rubbed her head as she stood up "… I saw someone, they wore blue clothes and he just stood there laughing."

Aaron's face went pale under his mask "Did he have some sort of weapon on his arm?" He asked. He seemed to stammer a little.

"I… I don't remember," Delilah answered "My back just hurt so much."

Aaron pulled her into a hug "It's OK now." He whispered reassuringly.

"Well if he's OK we can go see Goliath then." Lexington said to Wing impatiently. "He wants to see you."

"Yes, you're right." Wing agreed "Are you coming Delilah?" She asked the white haired gargoyle.

"Maybe later." Delilah replied, as Wing and Lex started walking off.

None of them saw the raven fly off into the sky; it's eyes glowing yellow before disappearing in a puff of green smoke…

*****

All the gargoyles were standing in the courtyard, including Elisa Maza as Wing and Lex appeared.

Bronx and Nudnik growled a little but they stopped after a while.

"Wing." Goliath spoke, softly "Step forward please."

The one winged gargoyle moved towards the huge gargoyle nervously.

"Do you wish to join our clan?" He asked as he studied Wing.

"Y-yes, yes I do Goliath, I do not wish to be on my own anymore." She said. "I don't want to eat garbage anymore, I don't want to live in caves and always having to hide myself, I don't want to live in fear of being smashed whilst I'm asleep anymore." A tear trickled down her cheek.

Goliath put a hand on her shoulder "Then welcome to our clan." He said smiling.

Wing gave mumbled "Thank you" before looking up, into the clan leaders eyes.

All the others came up to her to give her their welcomes and congratulations, except for Demona who came up to her and said "And I suppose humans did that to your wing?"

Wing looked at her and nodded "yes, they destroyed my clan." She said sadly.

Demona gave an angry growl, before Angela put her hand on her shoulder "_mother…_" she warned.

"What the heck is _she_ doing here anyway?" Brooklyn asked with a growl.

"I invited her." Angela said.

"Yes well I'm leaving now." Demona snapped "I know when I'm not wanted," She looked at Wing "It was nice meeting you… _Wing_." With that she walked away, but not before giving a nasty look at Delilah, who stepped behind Aaron uncomfortably as she and Aaron entered the courtyard.

"Not very friendly is she?" Wing noticed.

"Yeah we've had a few… problems with her in the past." Said Lex.

"Oh." She turned her attention towards Delilah "I don't see the similarities between you two," she said I mean your body looks like hers but you face…"

"That would be me" replied a voice that was very similar to Delilah's yet different.

Wing turned around to see a human woman with raven hair "A human?" She cried as she looked towards Delilah "You made from a human as well????" Delilah nodded Nervously, hearing the shock in the gargoyles voice. "Oh… I see." She looked at Elisa "Are you part of this clan as well?"

Elisa nodded "I am, I'm pretty much these guys closest friend."

"Then… I suppose this makes… _us_…. Friends." Wing said as she held out her hand, which Elisa took.

Elisa cringed a little before Wing let go. "You ever try _not_ crushing peoples hands?" Elisa asked as she rubbed her hand.

"I'm… sorry," Wing apologised "I guess I don't know my own strength." She said.

"The sun will be up soon." Goliath said "Perhaps you should find somewhere to roost for the day."

"Yes, I think you're right." Wing agreed "But first, Lexington, would you be so kind to come with me for a moment?" She suggested.

"Uh… sure!" Lex said, running up on all fours behind her.

Elisas eyes widened as she watched the two walk away "You don't think those two are…?"

"Oh I think so." Brooklyn chuckled "I really think so…"

*****

Wing walked to one of the more secluded battlements of the castle and sat down on the wall.

"Why did you come here for?" Lex asked.

"Sit by me?" Wing asked as she patted the stone bricks next to her. Lex obediently sat down quickly. "I want to thank you Lex." She said quietly as she looked down at the floor.

"Me?" Lex gasped "What did I do?"

"You been so nice to me," Wing said as she shuffled closer up to him "Nobodies ever been so nice to me in my whole life." She put her hand on his own as she lent closer "nobody."

Lex gulped and felt like he was hyperventilating. Never, in all his life, had he ever been in a situation like this! 

Despite his supposedly cheerful attitude, Lex had always been alone even back in the old days, before the massacre. He remembered each time when all of his rookery sisters, the ones whom he had liked best, had each hooked up with one of his taller, stronger and better looking brothers. Not one of them had even given him a second look because in their eyes, he was no more than a little brother and nothing else, thanks to his small size and stature. 

When Angela had first come to Manhattan he, Brooklyn and Broadway and had all tried to win her affection. When she eventually chose Broadway, it had reinforced his loneliness and had made him realise that maybe he was just destined to face life alone. He had never felt more alone and miserable in his life.

Lex could only stare into her beautiful eyes as she rubbed his hand. She truly was one of the most gorgeous girl gargoyles that he had ever seen. Not even Angela could compete with this girl.

Wing then removed her hand and Lex almost whimpered in despair. But his despair was short lived as she guided her hands up to his head; tilted it back and kissed him full on the lips. 

Never mind the hyperventilating, Lex thought he was going to faint. She was kissing him! Wing, most likely the most beautiful gargress on the planet, was kissing _him_! 

He sat there for a while, enjoying the taste of her mouth and the feel of her lips against his as their tongues lead each other in a merry dance. She seemed kind of tense though, but Lex assumed that it was just nerves. She started to pull away, but Lex wasn't going to let go of her that easily!

He grabbed the back of her head and pressed her harder onto his lips. Her hair was so soft, so silky. It was perfect! Absolutely perfect in every way!

Wing had started to resist at first, him doing what he was, but then she just seemed to cave in and allowed him to continue with what he was doing. Though she still seemed tense, now even more than before, but Lex was too busy to think anything of it.

Lex then pulled back one of his hands and began to let it slowly drift down, past her shoulder, to one of her breasts.

"NO!" Wing screamed! 

Lex jumped back immediately and ended up falling off the wall. He saw Wing glaring down at him, only for a fraction of a second, before she took on a look of concern and helped him back up to his feet. 

"I'm sorry Lexington, but… it's too soon to be doing any of that sort of thing. We've only known each for a short time and…" She put a hand through her hair. "…I'm just not that kind of girl."

Lex looked a little embarrassed; he might have blown his one chance with that one act! "Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry that I… you know? It's just that… It's just that I've never been with anyone ever before and I thought I was gonna be alone my whole life! But now you're here, so everything's okay now! We can be together! I'll be sure to take care of you and I know the clan will be thrilled and when we… "

He didn't realise he was babbling until Wing put a talon on his lips "I think you need to slow down a little bit Lex"

"Yeah… sorry. I'm just really excited by all of this!"

"I know you are and I am too, but if you don't mind. Could we take this just one step at a time?" 

Lex grinned "sure!" 

"Great!" 

Lex led Wing to where the others were with his arm around her. He couldn't wait to show off _his_ girlfriend to Broadway and Brooklyn. _Man, what a great night_ he thought! 

"Err… Lex?" 

"Yes my love?"

"I know that your excited and everything and that this is a first for you, but remember what I said about taking things slow?"

"Yeah?"

"Good! Then… would you mind taking your hand off my ass?"

"Oops."

*****

Goliath and the others were already at their spots when Lex and Wing joined them; the happy smile on Lex's face and the fact that he was holding hands with Wing gave it away completely.

They all smiled back at him, except Graeme who seemed to be going even greener with envy."

"Well done little buddy!" Broadway cheered.

"Good on you lad!" Hudson chuckled.

"I knew you'd reel one in eventually." Brooklyn grinned, "We all do…" he said as he looked at his mate Sata.

"Congratulations, Lexington and to you, Wing." Goliath said as the sun came up over the horizon "I think things are going to be very interesting around here." He smiled as he turned to stone.

"Yes…" Wing, said slowly, a nasty smile appearing on her lips "_Very_ interesting indeed…" Her eyes shone red for a split second before she turned to stone…

*****

****

Epilogue:

The next night in the Labyrinth, Delilah was standing in one of the less used tunnels.

She had removed her jacket and had pulled down her leotard at the back and looked at her back in a large crack mirror she had found with concern.

Ever since that raven had attacked that new gargoyle Wing, her back had been hurting mainly in three spots.

She had thought that stone sleep would have got rid of the pain, but it was still there the next night.

Now she was looking in the mirror she could see the cause of her pain.

Three small perfectly round bruises…

But where did they come from?

And why did they feel so… familiar…?

****

THE END


End file.
